under the sea
by cutieismynam
Summary: just read better than it sounds  squid sex in this


Tonks dived beneath the waves of the lake, gently kicking with her feet as her eyes adjusted to the watery atmosphere. She vaguely wondered if Harry had felt this disorientated when he plunged into the lake's depths during the Triwizard Tournament. With nary a conscious thought, her body adjusted to the watery climate, adapting in such a way that she felt no need to breathe in the traditional manner.

Nymphadora Tonks was not what one would call a conventional witch. Besides being one of the few female Aurors employed by the Ministry of Magic, she also had the rare distinction of being the only Metamorphmagus in England, an ability that allowed her to change her appearance and body make-up at will.

In the distance, she could hear the strange, eerie, musical language of the Merpeople whom inhabited the bottom the lake. It twined around her seductively, and she moved instinctively towards the sound. Bits of seaweed coiled about her legs as she floated down.

The giant squid, ever curious, pushed its way through the water once it caught sight of her. It reached out a tentacle, sliding it across the flat of her stomach, raising tiny goose bumps across her flesh. Sensing no resistance, it reached out another, grazing against Tonks' nipples in an erotic caress.

Caught in the seductive lure of the siren's song, Tonks was pliant to the squid's inquisitive touch. Tentacles pushed and wrapped around her body, tugging and pulling against her flesh, until she moaned in pleasure. One thin feeler moved between her legs, sliding against the puffy, pouting lips of her vagina. Her thighs tightened and flexed in response.

The suckers puckered along her body, twisting and pulling at her nipples through the material of her bra. It felt almost as if they were being stroked and fondled by strong fingers.

The thin feeler between her legs moved, searching and prodding until it worked under the material of her knickers. It moved over her skin in a soft caress, massaging and touching endlessly as it moved across her hips and pelvic bone. The tip traced an erotic pattern against the puffy lips of her pussy, sliding across the smooth, silky flesh until Tonks was mindless with need.

As if sensing her desires, the giant squid shifted against her body, wrapping two tentacles around each of her legs and spreading them apart. Slowly, the tip probed the delicate flesh of her vagina, tickling along the ridge of her cunt until it pushed gently into her. Tonks grunted in surprise, her body clenching around the invading limb.

Feelers pushed their way under the material of her bra, pushing it up until her breasts were free. Puckers latched on to her erect nipples, pinching and pulling at them as the thick tentacle worked its way in and out of her body at a slow place.

Tonks rocked her hips against the thick limb as another feeler tickled her clit. It tapped and teased the hard nub, drawing it out. The tentacles moved faster, pushing in and out of her tight cunt with hard, deep thrusts.

Suddenly, she was spiraling out of control. Pleasure curled deep inside her belly, spreading along her limbs until she was nearly shaking. Tonks closed her eyes, willing her body to relax as the first wave of her orgasm hit. Her body arched into the sweet feeling of release, her muscles spasmodically clenching in pleasure. She mewled and moaned as the feelers caressed her over sensitive body, and had she not opened her bleary and confused eyes just then, she would have missed the dark figure watching from a distance. She could barely see the wand he brandished in the murkiness of the lake's depths, but the sight of it caused her a moment of panic.

Struggling to release herself from the squid's grip, she pushed off in his direction. Noticing her intent, he retreated. He swam with powerful strokes, his arms and legs pushing him through the sleek water, his long black hair rippling in the water behind him.

Darting forward, she raced after him, matching his pace until she could reach out and touch him. She grabbed his arm, and he swung around to face her. Dark obsidian eyes, shrewd and sharp, pierced her own. Thin white lips lifted in a familiar sneer as he tried to twist away.

Suddenly his mouth was on hers. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his thick dark hair as his tongue lapped against her lips. Tonks moaned in pleasure as it pushed into her mouth. His right hand, large enough to encompass her entire breast, closed over it, the callused palm brushing against her hardened nipple. Long, graceful fingers traced around the underside of her breast before skittering up to tease and twist at her nipple.

He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, gently sucking on it as his left hand swept down her fevered skin. He caressed his way down the side of her stomach, across her hip, until his palm rested at the apex of her thighs.

She groaned into his mouth as his fingers parted her. He kissed his way down her throat, his mouth trailing down to feast on her breasts as he slowly fucked her with his index finger. His teeth scraped across the hard ridge of her nipple, sucking it deeply into his mouth.

Tonks let her hands slide down his shoulders, his muscles flexing under her fingers as she slid them down his back. He bit the side of her throat as her hands pulled at the waistband of his swimming pants. She gave a frustrated moan against his mouth when he pulled her hands from him.

With a quick, deft movement, he pushed them down his hips, kicking them off with ease. His pale body gleamed in the eerie, watery under-glow, his hard cock jutting out from a thatch of dark hair. He made a harsh gasping sound as she reached out to stroke him. 

Tonks let her fingers explore the length of him, reveling in the feel of the soft skin covering the hot hardness of him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly to him, grinding his cock against her as his mouth descended on her again. He settled his weight between her thighs, the tip of his shaft just nudging against the fleshy lips of her vagina.

She slowly drew her legs up, letting them rest at his hips as he pressed into her. Tonks flinched a bit as he thrust into her, sore from squid's thrusting tentacle earlier. Grabbing her hips in a bruising grip, he buried himself firmly inside of her. Watching her face, he slowly pulled back and then thrust deeply back in. She moaned as he swiveled his hips against her, grinding his pelvic bone against her clit.

Her breasts rose and fell with every thrusting movement. He bent his head down and captured one taut peak, biting her nipple as she groaned in pleasure. Harder he fucked her, thrusting into her cunt with brutal movements. Tonks clenched around him each time he surged into her. 

Her body shook with the force of his thrusts, his cock pistoning in and out of at such a rapid pace it was almost painful. Her nails raked down his back, her legs locking around his hips as she urged him on. She bit his shoulder, breaking though the skin as her orgasm hit. He pushed into her twice more before he followed, his body nearly convulsing as he filled her with thick spurts of sperm. 

When he recovered, he pushed from her, swimming powerfully to the surface. He broke through just as the Gillyweed started to wear off. Tonks followed him. They stared at one another for a moment before he turned towards the shore.

She watched him for a moment. "Snape," she called out, just as he started to walk up the path. "Why?" She let the question hang between them in the air.

He turned back to look at her, raising a questioning brow. Slowly, he let his gaze wander down her nude form.

"Oh," Tonks answered herself dully, a blush spreading across her cheeks and down her neck. "Well – mm – I – I'll be here tomorrow as well, if you're interested in another swim." 

oOooOooOo


End file.
